


Something. Anything.

by anyasbunny



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyasbunny/pseuds/anyasbunny
Summary: Faith wants to feel something and a blonde girl is the reason.





	Something. Anything.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s just me bored writing random stuff. I was listening to Aurora and it gave me the feels to write something emo-darkish and profound like that. It’s really just random writing. And it’s a reason for me to start creating stuff again and improve my writing skills that is not that goo~~d.

 

* * *

 

The murkiness of the night always made her feel better in some kind of way. Faith didn’t have to do much to hide herself from other people, from the world. _From herself_ , maybe. It was already dark. Like her. Covered in black and painted with brown-red matte shades, matching the brunette’s lips.

The sound of her boots meeting the ground were muffled by the rest of the city; alive around her. The mid-november breeze graced her pale face with some pinkish coloring on her cheeks and the tip of her nose, but she couldn’t care less about the cold. Nobody did (care about her), why would she? The girl was hungry and the money was scarce at that time of the month. It was not a good idea to leave her job at the cafe like she did. But if Faith had to deal one more fucking hour of that old gross woman whining and complaining about her “bad behavior”, she would break everything down. And yes, that would be worse. But at least her so-called boss would know what bad behavior really is.

The path to the club she used to go was a little different that day, in special due to the fact Faith decided to head that way earlier. There was still open stores and more people wandering around than she would want.

But suddenly she stopped, a bit dazzled, her air ceasing to circulate for a moment without the girl even realizing. She couldn’t remember the last time she had seen such beauty before. Faith just stood there, watching a blonde girl singing, even though she couldn’t hear her voice from the outside of the coffee shop where the other girl was.

In her head, she was owner of an angelical sweet voice, to coincide with her features; beautiful big blue eyes, that Faith was able to glance at for just a brief moment, and a sculpted-like face. The blonde played the guitar gently with long fingers, and her eyes closed and eyebrows dancing showed how into the song she really was, feeling it in her soul. Faith wanted that. To feel something so deeply that everyone could see it just by looking at her. Not a bad feeling… She was sick of it. But a nice, calming yet intense good sensation that wouldn’t be able to be hidden, like she was used to. _Would she ever feel like that?_ **Truly**?

Maybe the blonde could share it with her. That gift of feeling. _Something_. **Anything**.


End file.
